


gaming

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: Competition, Cuddling, Future Fic, Implied Oral Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru comes home to find Rin and Makoto together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gaming

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this gorgeous makorin cuddling fanart by pirateaffair](http://pirateaffair.tumblr.com/post/73617022883/makorin-cuddlesssss-doodling). part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603). (more plot coming soon!!)

He came home to find Rin and Makoto stretched out on the floor in front of the couch. Rin was on top of Makoto, his chin on Makoto's shoulder, futzing with his phone behind Makoto's head. Makoto was playing a game, his hands holding the controller right at Rin's ass. Their legs were intertwined and they weren't even paying attention to each other. They were just.

_Together._

"You two cuddle too much," Haru complained, scowling. He dropped his backpack and shoved the coffee table more out of the way, and knelt down next to Makoto and Rin.

"Ah, so you're finally home," Rin yawned. He didn't look up. 

Makoto kept playing his game.

Haru slipped his hand under Rin to touch Makoto's chest. "Makoto. Stop cuddling him."

"H-Haru..." Makoto sighed. "Just... just let me finish this level..."

Haru scowled, and Rin snickered. _And wriggled against Makoto's body!_ Haru pressed himself right against Makoto, and brushed his nose against Makoto's ear. "Makoto. Kiss me."

"H-Ha _ru_..." Makoto sighed breathily, his concentration breaking.

Rin turned a bit, and Haru _had_ to notice that Rin's and Makoto's crotches were pressed together. "Haru, stop being a brat. Makoto's been trying to do this level for like an _hour_ , the loser."

"Rin!" Makoto complained softly.

"Do it for him," Haru pouted, nibbling on Makoto's earlobe.

Rin narrowed his eyes. "Then, _he_ wouldn't have done it. This is _his_ game file. Be patient," Rin chastised Haru. And then he put his head down on Makoto's chest and smiled flirtatiously at Haru. 

Haru had just about had enough. He flipped his leg over Makoto's, shoving Rin's leg over a bit. 

"G-guys..." Makoto fidgeted a bit, but he was still pushing the damned buttons.

"Haru can't handle how _comfy_ and _cozy_ we are. Haru really has a jealous streak, doesn't he! That's such a bad trait, Haru. You should work on that," Rin teased Haru, caressing Makoto's chest, and then he pulled down Makoto's shirt a bit, and licked Makoto's collarbone...

"R-Rin..." Makoto implored.

Haru narrowed his eyes at Rin, and snuggled right up to Makoto, and started to rain butterfly kisses on Makoto's cheek, on the corner of his mouth, on his jaw, on his neck below his ear...

" _Haru_ ," Makoto exhaled, his hands quivering a bit, his hold on the controller faltering.

Rin's hand drifted lower, toying with the top of Makoto's jeans. He nipped at Makoto's earlobe, causing him to groan from the sensation, pleasure blended with pain. He slipped his hand up Makoto's shirt to caress Makoto's belly. "Ha _ru_ is _jea_ lous~!" he singsonged.

" _ **Rin**_ ," Makoto's whole body was tense.

Haru's nostrils flared. He met Rin's eyes, and he could see the challenge there, and the old familiar feeling spread through his body. No matter what, he had to beat Rin. _Had to_. He could see that _Rin_ could see his determination, and that was... exciting?

Rin was always making Haru _feel things_ , so annoying. Haru would vow to never touch water again before he let Rin win. _At anything_.

Haru moved his hand over Makoto's heart and he pressed his groin to Makoto's hips and Rin took a bite of Makoto's neck, and then Makoto yelped and jumped to his feet, displacing both of them.

"I did it! I beat the boss! I got the key! I did it, I did it, I did it!" he rejoiced, his bum bouncing in celebration. "Save, save, save, savesavesavesave... Saved! I did it!" he tossed the controlled up, letting it land wherever, and he turned, his arms up in the air, to beam at his lovers.

Rin and Haru looked at Makoto and then they looked at each other, and then as one they leapt forward and attacked Makoto's crotch, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down, their mouths going for Makoto's dick.

Makoto cried out again as he landed on his rear, but Rin and Haru were already at work, and Haru was _definitely_ going to _win_ , damn it all. Makoto's hand touched the back of Haru's head, and even though he very likely was touching Rin, too, Haru pushed on.

Victory was in sight, but Rin wasn't going to let up, so Haru couldn't, either.

  


* * *

  



End file.
